Clan
Clans 'are groups of players associating themselves under a single name, like a team. A Fan Site Kit is available to help clans make their sites look legitimate with various renders, banners, images and more. Joining and Creation Joining a clan is done by being invited to a clan and accepting the invite. Clans can be created in the game with the contacts window by typing in a name of a clan that has not yet been created. Advantages *Gives access to clan chat which can be used by every clan member. *Allows you to be able to contact other players more easily. *Ability to join session of clan members. *Possibly to get help from more advanced players. *Members in your clan list can be removed from the contacts list making it easier to manage. *Can participate in Clan Dojo construction. *Gives access to Clan Dojo and advantages in there. Clan Tiers Clans will be divided by five tiers to keep competitions and Dojo prices "fair." The rankings will be determined by the highest level of Barrack in a Clan Dojo. Thus, if a 14 member clan builds a ''Mountain Barrack, they will have to compete against other Mountain Tier clans as well as pay the resource cost for rooms of a 100-300 member Mountain clan. Ghost Clan Ghost Clans may have up to 10 members. Clans with fewer than 10 members can recruit until they have 10. To grow farther, they must first build a Shadow Barrack. Shadow Clan Shadow Clans may have up to 30 members. Clans with fewer than 30 members can recruit until they have 30. To grow farther, they must first build a Storm Barrack. Storm Clan Storm Clans may have up to 100 members. Clans with fewer than 100 members can recruit until they have 100. To grow farther, they must first build a Mountain Barrack. Mountain Clan Mountains Clan may have up to 300 members. Clans with fewer than 300 members can recruit until they have 300. To grow farther, they must first build a Moon Barrack. Moon Clan Moon Clans may have up to 1000 members. Clans with fewer than 1,000 members can recruit until they have 1,000. A 1,000 person clan cannot grow larger, but they may continue to create clan halls. Clan Alliances Ranks and Roles There are 8 ranks and roles available in a clan. Ranks are not strictly seniority or levels of authority, but rather a set of '''"Roles" (privileges) for a player within the clan. Players are assigned ranks by anyone with the Promote role (up to their own rank by default) or Regulator Role (top 2 by default) by clicking on the member in the clan view of the contacts window in game. A clan creator will always start as a "Warlord" and have all roles available to him/her. Default Assignments Roles Definitions Clan Dojo Clan Dojos are the meeting place for a clan as well as a location that Clans can group together to perform Research. Clan Emblem Clan Emblem is a purchasable equipment that displays a holographic image of your clan's logo on your warframe's right shoulder. It also adds the clan emblem to the side of sentinels. Clan Listing :Main Article: Clan List There are hundreds of clans in warframe. Many of them listed right here on the wikia! Category:Mechanics Category:Clan